1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to construction hardware used to mount utilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
For various purposes, conduit, pipe and miscellaneous architectural, decorative and mechanical devices are mounted to buildings. To do so, a wide variety of brackets and other hardware have been developed. Such hardware is frequently, if not universally, the subject of building code requirements, UL specifications and the like. Offset hangers are used to mount pipe and conduit to a wall stud or the like with a predetermined gap provided between the wall stud and the pipe or conduit. The offset defines the gap. Cantilevered forces, therefore, are applied to such hardware. Thus, it is advantageous to have structurally rigid and easily mounted hangers to secure utilities within a structure.